The combination of one or more loudspeakers or a loudspeaker box with one or more light sources is already Known (DE 32 16 190). In that assembly the loudspeakers are surrounded by the light sources which are in the form of incandescent lamps or fluorescent tubes while extending around the light sources is a light or lamp shield or shade. The sound pressure is very considerably directionally dependent, by virtue of the loudspeaker arrangement, in other words, it is not possible to produce an omni-directional sound image. This therefore does not involve an omni-directional sound system.
Large numbers of combinations of loudspeakers and light sources in various forms are also to be found in DE-U 76 00 002; 80 09 6821 82 29 621; 81 37 079, 81 37 276; and 85 25 736: DE-A 31 49 574, and 41 04 481: and EP-A 0 153 515. Those publications propose all possible arrangements, but not a single one involves an omni-directional sound system in which the sound can be irradiated uniformly in all directions in space.
Loudspeaker boxes using cones as reflection bodies are known per se, as can be seen from DE-U 85 29 497, EP-A 0 320 270 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,882. Such configurations however do not provide a light-sound combination arrangement.